elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/KJFG LogJam 2015 18Aug
23:57:53 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 23:57:54 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 23:57:54 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 23:59:48 -!- Теон Баратеон has left Special:Chat 00:02:01 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 00:02:06 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 00:16:47 -!- Теон Баратеон has joined Special:Chat 00:19:43 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 00:24:37 -!- Теон Баратеон has left Special:Chat 00:24:40 -!- Теон Баратеон has joined Special:Chat 00:25:02 -!- Теон Баратеон has left Special:Chat 00:25:03 -!- Теон Баратеон has joined Special:Chat 00:27:37 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 00:27:41 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 00:27:46 -!- Теон Баратеон has left Special:Chat 00:29:25 -!- Теон Баратеон has joined Special:Chat 00:35:21 -!- Теон Баратеон has left Special:Chat 00:35:26 -!- Теон Баратеон has joined Special:Chat 00:36:45 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 00:37:05 -!- Теон Баратеон has left Special:Chat 00:37:27 -!- Теон Баратеон has joined Special:Chat 00:37:27 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 00:37:28 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 00:47:12 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 00:47:14 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 00:58:29 -!- CruiserBK has left Special:Chat 01:21:48 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 01:49:07 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 02:08:27 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 02:15:37 -!- Robot Wall-e has joined Special:Chat 02:15:46 Жу-Жу-Жу 02:15:52 Хай 02:16:09 Божи 03:14:24 -!- Kimal121 has joined Special:Chat 04:01:38 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 04:32:02 -!- Cheremil has joined Special:Chat 06:33:29 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 06:33:38 Опа, чирик! 06:41:22 -!- Kimal121 has joined Special:Chat 06:41:33 Пацаны кто поможет 07:10:23 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 07:56:02 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 07:56:10 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 07:57:32 Привет, или что еще написать . 08:07:20 08:08:22 <Чай_Липтон> а нахер с ГЕстаса модерку сняли? 08:08:43 <Кистрел_Дикин> 0/ 08:08:57 Гестас? 08:08:57 <Кистрел_Дикин> Краб у Клары украл кальмары 08:09:15 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 08:09:27 <Чай_Липтон> ненемец который 08:10:40 У него компьютер же сломался, не? 08:11:02 Приветствую, Гаррруст 08:12:01 <Чай_Липтон> это причина? 08:12:09 <Чай_Липтон> бллол 08:13:02 Я вообще не знаю. Вполне может быть, он же не заходит в чат совсем. 08:15:40 <Чай_Липтон> https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Raubtier/Dragunov первая строчка убила 08:15:47 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 08:15:49 -!- Keshash has joined Special:Chat 08:16:52 <Чай_Липтон> Модеру чата не обязательно все время быть в чате. Но будучи тестовым надо 3 часа как минимум в день сидеть. 08:17:01 Loving Musixmatch? Like us on Facebook! 08:18:00 А, это песня... 08:26:39 <Гаруст> Пррривет... 08:29:57 * Keshash äter smörgåsarna 08:30:11 Smörgåsarna. 08:30:20 Как-то перехотелось. 08:44:35 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 08:44:38 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 08:44:43 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 08:44:44 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 09:20:27 -!- Keshash has left Special:Chat 09:25:10 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 09:25:19 !logs 09:25:19 Plizirim: Logs can be seen here. 09:25:24 Спасибо) 09:35:16 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 09:37:03 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 09:38:03 -!- Дж0кер3 has joined Special:Chat 09:38:25 <Дж0кер3> Народ хочу щя поиграть в скайрим за кого лучше начать 09:45:49 <Кистрел_Дикин> Джо, разницы нет. 09:46:35 <Кистрел_Дикин> Ульфрег к катжиту и аргонианину будет обращаться как "Эй, КОТЯРА / ЯЩЕРИЦА!" 09:48:33 <Кистрел_Дикин> Plizirim, он создаёт новую страницу лога в 3 часа ночи. Но из буфера высыпаются вначале "логи вчерашнего вечера" 09:49:14 <Кистрел_Дикин> или там просто рассинхрон по всемирному+локальному времени 09:49:55 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 09:55:17 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 09:55:19 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 09:58:40 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 09:58:41 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 09:59:57 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:00:04 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:00:43 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:04:37 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:06:38 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:06:48 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:08:42 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:12:51 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:17:32 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 10:17:34 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 10:17:41 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 10:17:43 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 10:23:32 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:23:35 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 10:24:13 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 10:24:14 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 10:26:55 <Кистрел_Дикин> !commands 10:26:55 Кистрел Дикин, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 10:55:36 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 10:55:37 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 11:19:18 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:19:31 <Анна_Белая_Волчица> Привет 11:20:25 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:21:33 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:21:45 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 11:21:54 <Анна_Белая_Волчица> Сажите где можно обливион скачать? 11:22:49 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:26:57 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:28:24 <Кистрел_Дикин> rutor.org 11:28:39 <Анна_Белая_Волчица> Спасибо 11:33:40 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has left Special:Chat 11:35:09 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 11:38:39 -!- Anfret has joined Special:Chat 11:41:56 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:42:27 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has left Special:Chat 11:50:38 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:55:26 <Анна_Белая_Волчица> привет, кто что делает? 11:56:13 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 11:56:27 -!- Kimal121 has joined Special:Chat 11:56:32 Пацаны 11:56:44 Нет звука в скуриме 11:57:13 <Анна_Белая_Волчица> а с колонками всё норм? ты проверил? 12:04:43 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 12:05:53 <Кистрел_Дикин> http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0:375969 12:06:13 <Кистрел_Дикин> !updated 12:06:13 Кистрел Дикин: I last updated the logs 5 minutes ago. There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer. 12:06:24 <Кистрел_Дикин> ok 12:11:45 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 12:15:58 -!- Анна Белая Волчица has joined Special:Chat 12:18:17 -!- -Falcon- has joined Special:Chat 12:19:07 <Анна_Белая_Волчица> привет, Falcon 12:19:35 <-Falcon-> Hello 12:21:17 <Анна_Белая_Волчица> how are you? 12:21:46 <Кистрел_Дикин> Сокол, кревед! 12:51:53 -!- Гаруст has left Special:Chat 13:13:19 -!- Вульфгар. has joined Special:Chat 13:13:59 -!- Вульфгар. has left Special:Chat 13:34:30 -!- Kimal121 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:35 Вылетает на драконе 13:34:47 Как это исправить 13:45:21 -!- Гаруст has joined Special:Chat 13:51:54 -!- Idel sea Qatarhael has joined Special:Chat 13:56:31 -!- Дж0кер3 has joined Special:Chat 14:10:30 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 14:29:16 -!- Markersx has joined Special:Chat 14:30:42 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 14:35:00 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 14:44:39 -!- TheLibeRty has left Special:Chat 15:21:26 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 15:57:18 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 16:02:05 -!- Kimal121 has joined Special:Chat 16:02:18 Кто поможет 16:06:12 ? 16:13:30 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 16:14:11 -!- TheLibeRty has left Special:Chat 16:16:23 -!- Kimal121 has left Special:Chat 16:23:45 -!- Чай Липтон has left Special:Chat 16:31:03 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 16:31:15 Всем привет 16:31:24 !logs 16:31:24 LLIoKoJLaD: Logs can be seen here. 16:35:17 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 16:35:20 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 16:39:47 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 16:41:00 -!- Чай Липтон has joined Special:Chat 16:43:04 -!- Hedgeg has left Special:Chat 16:43:36 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 16:43:36 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 16:44:17 -!- Hedgeg has left Special:Chat 16:44:48 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 16:44:48 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 16:49:10 -!- Hedgeg has left Special:Chat 16:49:41 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 16:49:42 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 16:51:42 -!- Markersx has joined Special:Chat 16:52:58 -!- Hedgeg has left Special:Chat 16:57:48 -!- CruiserBK has joined Special:Chat 16:58:10 :o/ 17:00:28 -!- Kimal121 has joined Special:Chat 17:00:43 Пацаны 17:01:23 АЦЦЦЦ 17:01:28 КТО ПОММОМООМЖЕЕЕТ 17:03:35 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 17:03:48 -!- Kimal121 was kicked from Special:Chat by LLIoKoJLaD 17:03:49 -!- Kimal121 has left Special:Chat 17:03:53 Я помогу 17:03:57 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 17:03:58 ))) 17:04:03 Ты жесток. 17:04:13 Надо было предупредить сначала. 17:04:24 Привет) 17:04:30 Будешь меня учить работать? :DDD 17:04:44 :rofl: подколол))) 17:10:04 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 17:10:07 - Ласково называю свою девушку "персик" 17:10:07 - Такая же сладкая? 17:10:07 - Мохнатая. 17:21:58 <Чай_Липтон> http://www.twitch.tv/qniceeee война идет 17:22:41 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 17:27:02 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 17:59:53 . 18:00:34 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 18:00:34 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 18:04:04 , 18:04:12 * CruiserBK сломал систему. 18:04:18 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 18:06:55 <Чай_Липтон> ее разве не я сломал? 18:09:17 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 18:09:18 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 18:10:28 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 18:10:32 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 18:10:43 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 18:10:44 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 18:19:54 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 18:33:23 -!- Морозный has joined Special:Chat 18:34:32 В чате похолодало. 18:34:36 :o/ 18:36:31 <Морозный> + 18:43:50 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 18:43:50 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 19:02:44 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 19:24:18 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 19:35:37 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:10:31 -!- Lelu02 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:10 :o/ 20:11:18 :\o 20:11:28 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:12:43 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 20:12:48 :O/ 20:12:50 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has joined Special:Chat 20:12:58 Привет, Плиззи. 20:13:00 Привет 20:13:02 И пока 20:13:10 :o/ 20:13:14 Я статус сняла 20:16:13 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:23:14 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 20:30:51 -!- Plizirim has joined Special:Chat 20:35:19 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 20:50:18 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 21:24:55 -!- Проклятая Раем has joined Special:Chat 21:24:59 <Проклятая_Раем> CСЮРПРАЙЗ 21:25:01 <Проклятая_Раем> так 21:25:09 <Проклятая_Раем> .. 21:25:15 <Проклятая_Раем> ясно всё с вами. 21:29:36 Я попытался ее кикнуть за капс))) 21:29:44 ))) Испугалась и убежала))) 21:29:53 У меня не получилось)) 21:30:02 Нужно отвыкать теперь) 21:30:11 :rofl: Содомит))) 21:31:59 нужно кику приделать причину 21:33:46 Это не реализовано даже на базовом уровне. 21:34:08 Кик - не бан 21:34:21 Ничего не мешает участнику вернуться в чат и узнать причину 21:34:36 А все эти капсы и глупый флуд загружают бота 21:35:14 :facepalm: 21:35:54 Хотя теперь я могу этого и не объяснять))) 21:36:20 Бот того же Kopcap94 находится в нескольких чатах. 21:36:20 В их число входит и AB. 21:37:44 Я, если честно, не сильно разбираюсь в работе ботов 21:37:52 Поэтому ничего не могу сказать по этьому поводу 21:38:39 С этого и нужно было начинать. 21:38:39 Капс никоим образом не влияет на работу бота. 21:38:39 Если уж и кикать, то всех одинаково. И с причиной. 21:38:51 И я сейчас не про себя) 21:39:04 Тот же Сет может безнаказанно капсить) 21:39:38 Указание причины поможет немного усмирить ковбоев. 21:41:43 Насколько я понял, бот сохраняет информацию в своем буфере в байтах 21:41:58 И чем больше символов - тем больше загрузка бота 21:42:08 Всё зависит от бота и платформы. 21:42:14 байт - единица измерения информации. нельзя сохранить информацию в единицах измерения 21:42:35 я храню овес в килограммах, а петя в банках 21:42:53 Попахивает нудятиной) 21:42:58 Смысл был понятен) 21:43:23 У Сета в данный момент бот работает на мощном устройстве, так что проблем быть не должно. 21:43:59 Возможно) 21:44:30 Раньше эта шестерёнка всё время вылетала, а теперь стабильно прилипла. 21:44:30 Арбайтен 24. 21:44:33 логическая ошибка тоже 21:44:33 если бот всё действительно хранит в буфере без промежуточных записей, то его можно переполнить и прости прощай 21:45:11 прикол в том, что уменьшить нагрузку на бота можно лишь предотвратив появление сообщений 21:45:32 Все забанить) 21:45:35 Всех* 21:45:36 чего не позволяют права модератора, здесь божественные нужны 21:46:04 Кстати да, теперь меня тоже могут в бан вогнать))) 21:46:10 И кикнуть тоже))) 21:48:46 Если только во сне. 21:48:54 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 21:49:04 Почему? 21:49:08 Жука еле за мат кикнули. 21:49:16 А потом и меня, лол) 21:49:28 До сих пор решаю эту задачу. 21:50:27 Какую? 21:50:54 За что же я кик получил?) 21:51:04 От меня? 21:51:07 Нет. 21:51:14 Собакер. 21:51:22 Тада узнай у кикнувшего модера 21:51:22 То есть чирик. 21:51:22 Или как его там. 21:51:30 Черемиль 21:51:34 Он ссылался на какой-то флейм. 21:51:54 И забил на то, что Жук меня траллировал в 100500 раз и я упорно молчал с полчаса. 21:52:02 Почему же он ему не сделал замечание? 21:52:10 Убивает подобный подход. 21:52:28 потому что он мудерирует 21:52:37 Я не видел, ничгео не могу сказать 21:52:39 А про двойной фейл Лориста я вообще не упоминаю) 21:52:43 Вот счас бы я тебя кикнул, Хед 21:52:48 Решил меня подколоть, но сам обгадился. 21:53:01 За правду? 21:53:27 Моральных уродов жалеть вообще не стоит. 21:53:29 кк и все люди 21:53:29 почему закрутая группа людей не принимает новичком? потому что они прикепевший друзья 21:53:40 за какую правду 21:53:54 мудераторы агрятся на слова а не правду и её суть 21:54:02 Ещё хорошо, что в качестве подопытного я ему попался. 21:54:02 А если бы школьник? 21:54:08 Обычный учащийся? 21:54:18 он бы бомбанул 21:54:34 А тот бы в свою очередь побежал плакаться властям и школьника бы забанили. 21:54:44 Hedgeg 21:54:44 кк и все люди почему закрутая группа людей не принимает новичком? потому что они прикепевший друзья 21:54:48 Ты о чем? 21:55:04 но для этого у мудератор есть защита 21:55:04 "видишь, ты же бомбящий школьник. правильно я тебя кикнул" 21:55:04 и пофиг что для событий в прошлом обоснование должно быть там же 21:55:25 Таких людей нужно забивать металлическими прутьями, ломать им лодышки с коленными чашечками. 21:55:40 Шоколад, пробовал прийти в гугл и толкнуть им идею по дизайну браузера? 21:55:46 Чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь они ездили в инвалидной коляске. 21:56:20 Я никогда не буду издеваться над кем-либо. 21:56:20 А если я увижу любого, кто поднимет руку на обычного кота.. 21:56:22 они просто тебя засудят и заставят пахать на их реабилитацию до конца жизни 21:56:44 Проще говоря, я ненавижу подобное скотство. 21:56:59 это же мудараторы, для них закон жизни не писан, только закон мудерации 21:57:08 Не для всех же. 21:57:23 проще отправить туда, где учат жизни 21:57:23 Есть и нормальные. 21:57:39 я уже описывал спевшихся людей 21:57:48 В армии не жизни учат, а учат быть дерьмом. 21:57:54 Всегда так было и будет. 21:58:02 Даже мой отец с этим сталкивался. 21:58:07 А если я увижу любого, кто поднимет руку на обычного кота.. - а вот здесь я тебя зауважал. 21:58:13 А ведь он служил в КГБ в СССР и был офицером. 21:58:46 скорее учат разделению, а какой кластер займешь зависит от начальных условий и личных качеств 21:58:46 рандома жизни по сути 21:58:59 Там не рандом решает. 21:59:25 Рандом, проще говоря, ни разу не рандом) 21:59:44 Обычный скрипт с установленными значениями. 22:00:44 Хед, нет 22:00:50 Это в ответ на гугл 22:00:54 как в игре жизнь короче 22:01:07 У нас в модераторы можно вступить, если ты хочешь 22:01:12 )00 22:01:16 Место мое освободилось, снова недобор 22:01:18 Расскажи это мне или TNO. 22:01:36 Ладно я, но Негативного мариновали неделю. 22:01:36 Тарр, либерти подавал заявку))) 22:01:39 А потом послали) 22:01:44 Либ, тебе написали, будь менее конфликтным, и тебя возьмут 22:01:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjF4eOnjCLE 22:02:58 в гугле, если это нормальная компания людей вуслушают и учтут 22:02:58 если это просто группа, преследующая свои цели, по-разному сделают но в общем не принят 22:03:18 -!- SethBarrettB. has joined Special:Chat 22:03:25 Давай уже, взрослей, тогда будет видно. :) Прямо-таки, ээээ... в точку))) 22:03:50 кто этот апож писал?)) 22:03:50 *апож кажется подходящее слово для подобного, изнаночного мнения 22:03:56 Взрослеть? 22:04:01 Лол. 22:04:09 Ты в 31 наивнее меня) 22:04:12 кто писал то? 22:04:41 Я буду раз за Zaur'a. 22:04:48 Вот только его куда-то вышвырнули. 22:05:07 Его не вышвырнули. У него проблемы с железом, о чем он сам писал. 22:05:17 но в принципе может быть в старости есь какой-то уровень жизненной мудрости, что позволяет на всё отвечать спокойно даже в реалиях современности и интернета 22:05:33 Я думаю, как только он вернется, его возьму в модеры. 100% адекват. 22:05:46 возьмут* 22:05:48 Ибо жизнь плохо знает) 22:06:04 В этом дурдоме невозможно остаться спокойным. 22:06:12 Дурдом=жизнь, если что. 22:08:20 да требования собственно простые - дзен познать 22:09:08 ну или не реагировать на источник проблемы, пускай их собственое окружение никогда жизни не научит, а срываться где-нибудь еще 22:09:23 Пф. 22:09:31 Пусть бьют шкафы. 22:10:59 вообще у модераторов должна быть функция как в давние времена - поднимать таблички с текстом 22:10:59 видимо кто-то группу неправильно назвал и от этого то все беды и пошли 22:13:09 заодно народ будет просвещаться насчет сути происходящего 22:13:18 Лол. 22:13:25 глядишь нубство с колен встанет 22:13:27 Никому не нужно просвещение. 22:13:42 Россию напомнить?) 22:13:47 свинорезание противная вещь 22:13:57 Визжат? 22:14:13 жить хотят 22:14:22 а нельзя) 22:14:58 Безобидные создания же. 22:15:04 А вот кабаны уже опасны. 22:15:14 Танкуют. 22:16:03 с сего акта начинается автостопом по галактике, в планетарном масштабе 22:16:03 так ведь аннигиляцию с давних пор преподают в инетах 22:16:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAbMlLrkupU 22:17:05 Цге 22:17:08 WUT 22:17:11 Сорян. 22:17:18 30% с полноценным навыком чтения? 22:17:20 Это как? 22:18:37 Послушаю. 22:18:42 я не знаю. может исходя из скорости этого самого чтения 22:19:15 может скажешь тезисно, что там после 20/40 минуты? или вообще 22:21:04 Я с самого начала смотрю. 22:21:28 Завтра почитаю Некрасова. 22:21:34 Давно хотел. 22:21:36 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 22:21:38 Хм. 22:21:56 <Кистрел_Дикин> 0/ 22:22:01 Мой отец вышел их школы круглым отличником. 22:22:01 И пошёл в КГБ служить. 22:22:04 Такие дела. 22:22:09 А работал простым водителем. 22:22:24 То есть в СССР образование было крутое. 22:22:36 Привет) 22:23:58 из* 22:24:04 как код для заголовков? 22:24:26 <Кистрел_Дикин> В СССР почти всё было хорошо. Вот если вы живёте в России, то не ходите на протестные митинги, -- они экономику не улучшают. 22:25:10 <Кистрел_Дикин> Поправлю заголовки, когда сил наберусь... 22:26:22 массовые гуляния вообще мало что улучшают 22:26:30 Не нравится мне фамилия Цукерман. 22:26:38 Я евреев за милю чую. 22:27:45 Либерти, давай без национализма. 22:28:09 :facepalm: 22:28:36 -!- TheLibeRty was kicked from Special:Chat by CruiserBK 22:28:37 -!- TheLibeRty has left Special:Chat 22:28:43 -!- TheLibeRty has joined Special:Chat 22:28:46 :facepalm: 22:28:58 х2 22:29:12 Капитан уже себе репу проломил. 22:29:24 * CruiserBK коечно, терпелив... 22:29:30 но туп 22:29:34 :D 22:29:39 -!- Hedgeg was kicked from Special:Chat by CruiserBK 22:29:40 -!- Hedgeg has left Special:Chat 22:29:48 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 22:29:52 ^_^ 22:30:15 -!- Hedgeg has joined Special:Chat 22:30:36 Ты хоть с одним из них общался? 22:31:09 ага, конечно, этот смайл чистая улыбка, а не насмешка, ну да ну да) 22:31:36 Этот смайл равняется лойсу. 22:31:40 Hedged, :bro: 22:31:51 Я за мир во всем мире))) 22:31:54 лойс самому себе? попахивает 22:31:55 вовово 22:32:01 Сейчас будет классика! 22:32:06 >_< 22:32:15 Любимый смайл альфа-нердов) 22:32:17 пока дубинки у таких как ты никакого мира не будет 22:32:38 Провокациями удумал заниматься?) 22:32:56 Он настолько предсказуем, что мне даже смешно. 22:33:00 Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Ежа или меня волнует бан) 22:33:02 но не будем о грустном, всё равно ведь никто не понимает 22:34:00 нас волнует образование в стране а не жизнь и судьба группы не понимающих что творя тмодераторов 22:34:25 видео я всё же до конца просмотрел, но тем его не помню 22:34:25 считай н смотрел) 22:34:41 Обычно дело. 22:34:46 Обычное* 22:34:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjF4eOnjCLE 22:34:57 Уже раз сто прослушал. 22:35:57 узнай перевод - обплюйся 100 раз? 22:37:20 Как-то так. 22:38:01 но тот же принцип забытия вновь позволяет приятно слушать) 22:38:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWSZIm17kpY 22:38:56 Ох, едрён. 22:38:58 1:37 22:39:06 Спать пора. 22:39:15 А то опять буду зомбячить с утра. 22:40:08 слушай с пользой 22:40:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?t=38&v=xiwD6BSfiv4 22:40:35 Гадость. 22:42:31 -!- TheLibeRty has left Special:Chat 23:02:23 Всем всего хорошего 23:02:51 Не доставайте и не провоцируйте модеров, ведите себя адекватно и тд и тп) Всем бобра) 23:03:08 -!- LLIoKoJLaD has left Special:Chat 23:03:10 До встречи, Тарр... 23:20:15 -!- Hedgeg has left Special:Chat 23:28:57 -!- Кистрел Дикин has left Special:Chat 23:28:58 -!- Кистрел Дикин has joined Special:Chat 2015 08 18